Rerumu no bōken
Rerumu no bōken (Realm's Adventures) is a upcoming series made by Itajira, Characters Realm a young boy, he is the son of Blockyman and El Grande Fabulosos Madre, he is the main protagonist Blockyman a young man and brother of Steve, Blockyman is a retired superhero and husband of El Grande Fabulosos Madre * Blockyman is actually character from Itajira's brother's own game named Blockyman, it was going to be a minecraft fan game Steve Steve a.k.a Minecraft's default skin guy or the face of Minecraft, is also a superhero and olderbrother pof blockyman, he currently works at Mojang John Cena John Cena is best friends with Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee and Mr. T Chuck Norris Chuck Norris is the son of the all power being Chuck'n and Miss Chuck'n, he is best friends with John Cena, Bruce Lee and Mr. T Bruce Lee Bruce Lee is the son of the all powerful Jedi Master Yoda and master of all martial arts, he is best friends John Cena, Chuck Norris and Mr.T Mr.T Mr.T is the son of Waluigi that greatest villain to ever live and nephew of Wario, he is a good guy, he is also best friends with John Cena, Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris, he is also Chuck Norris's rival Chuck'n one of the most powerful beings, Chuck'n is a bird like creature and is married to Miss Chuck'n, he is also Chuck Norris's more powerful Father. he also can kill Azathoth in one touch Super Chack'n as Super Chack'n, Chack'n was able to kill Azathoth in one touch during the first Omniwar Azathoth a powerful being, he is one of the creators of all, however he is blind Cthulhu Cthulhu is a god, however Cthulhu is a female and is married to Godzilla Godzilla Godzilla (I)/ Kiryu the first Godzilla is the one from 1954 and the one married to Cthulhu Godzilla (II) the son of both the original Godzilla and Cthulhu Rhedosaurus Godzilla (I)'s most powerful enemy, he was killed off in the Second Omniwar GOD GOD otherwise known as Yehweh or Allah is a powerful being a good friend of Chuck'n and Brothers with all the other creators of all Jesus Jesus is the son of GOD and friend and guide to Realm Yamataton Ryū a powerful being and a precursor to everyone, he lives outside everything Bubby and Bobby Two Brothers who live on the Rainbow Islands, they can transform into bubble dragons Freddy and Crew Freddy Fazbear and Crew are guys and gals who are villains, because they kill all their victims and have a history with Godzilla, Katz and Jet Jaguar Jet Jaguar Jet Jaguar is the younger brother of Red Alone and Collage Buddy and Friend of Freddy Fazbear Larry Larry is a Stormtrooper of the Galactic Empire that rules the Andromeda Galaxy , he is a youtube and loves his subscribers Giygas a evil alien from Planat Giyas Article 13 a evil piece of sentient paper, article 13 is able to kill memes off Celebi Celebi known as Empress Celebi is creature who was born in the Pokemon Universe, when Biollante and Monster X got married and had a child and that was Celebi, not quite powerful as her regular form, as Celebi X and full Potential, she tops as one of the most powerful beings Monster X Celebi's Father, Monster X can transform into Kaizer Ghidorah at will and is married to Biollante Biollante Biollante is a creature made from Godzilla (III)'s Cells, some people consider her to be Godzilla (III)'s sister because of it, she is married to Monster X and the one who gave birth to Celebi Mew Mew Celebi's best friend and most loyal minion, they went to school together, currently Mew became more powerful and became Mewtwo and ascended to Godship along with Celebi Boba Fett the best bounty hunter, Boba Fett is the son of Jango Fett and Brother of the whole Clone Army, Boba got knocked into the Sarsucc pit by Han Solo, however he got out and resumes his title as best bounty hunter Itajira one of the most powerful being, Itajira is a creature who stands more larger then any except Yamataton Ridley Ridley is a powerful Space Dragon who ate his mom's head at birth (Tradition to his Species), he grown powerful and ascended Godship after become to Popular and is considered one of the most powerful beings Galactic NOVA Galactic NOVA or just NOVA is a clockwork star made by The Ancients, he can grant wishes and stuff, he is cousins with Star Dream Star Dream Star Dream is a clockworks star, that became a some kind of freak tyrant, he is cousins with Galactic NOVA Dragons Dragons are a race of reptilian creatures with wings they are the evolved versions of Kuruin and Yorian Kurion and Yorian the two are ancient races from long ago,they evolved into today's Dragons Ryū (Species) The Ryu are the Primordial Race, they lived long age and believed by the Dragons to be their more powerful Ancestors Power Level Power levels are a way for people to know their strength and how powerful they are, the scale is mostly written by GOD and the other creators of all Category:Stories